The Jasmine Cruz Diary (TVD fanfiction)
by lauu1304
Summary: What if it wasn't just Trevor and Rose that was in that house? Jasmine Cruz was Trevor's girlfriend and was on the run from the Originals too, but not exactly for the same reasons as the others two... Join Jasmine and her adventures including some doppelgangers, really complicated love stories and a lot of drama. *Sorry, I suck at summaries, but please give this story a chance...*
1. Chapter 1

Rose dragged me in the abandoned house. Why were we here? I have no clue, my friend told me it was for our freedom, so, of course I didn't argue, I don't want to run anymore. But what did Rose, or Trevor, did exactly? I don't know, but it must be pretty big if it made Rose contact Elijah. They must think we have a chance.

We entered a different room and Trevor was about to bite someone.

"Trevor, control yourself!" Rose spat.

"Buzzkill." he muttered before turning to us.

Once we made eye contact, he vamp speed to me and took me in his arms.

Let me explain a bit, Trevor and I are dating, but since we're running from the Originals, thanks to my naïve boyfriend, we sometimes have to part ways to mislead them and it's been a while since I saw my best friend, Rose, and well, Trevor.

"It's been a while, babe." he muttered, his face in my hair.

"Yeah, three years... I'm so glad to have you back!" I cried in his chest.

"Hey, it's okay, doll... Let's go somewhere without these two and... catch up." he told me with a small grin.

I smiled back and we left the room.

I was pressed against the wall, my hands above my head held by Trevor's and he was trailing kisses down my neck. I broke free from his grip and brought his face up to mine to kiss him. I switched positions, but Rose entered the room.

"You were right, she is a buzzkill." I muttered, moving away from my boyfriend.

"Oh, shut up! I just couldn't stay in the same room as her, she's way too annoying!" my best friend exclaimed.

"And you couldn't... I don't know, go somewhere else?" I questioned sarcastically.

While I was playfully arguing with Rose, Trevor went to see the girl he had kidnapped and he came back really fast.

"How's the girl?" Rose demanded, putting her serious face back on.

"Still passed out."

"You didn't touch her, did you?"

"Give him some credit! He was there for a minute, he couldn't have done anything." I defended my boyfriend.

"So, you called him?" Trevor asked before my friend could comment on what I said.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." Rose explained.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" he insisted.

"They say he got it."

"Wonderful and what?"

I feel so left out right now, I don't even know who was kidnapped and how she could help us getting pardoned by Elijah.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this."

"I'm sick of running!"

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying!" I chimed in. I was with Trevor on this one, mostly because I had no idea what was the deal they wanted to make.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Rose said back.

"That's IF, Rose! And you know that these if aren't good enough!" I panicked.

Before anyone could add anything, one of the floor boards squeak, meaning the kidnapped girl is listening in... no good.

"You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" Rose spat.

I turned to finally see the girl. Katerina.

Okay, so, Katerina was my friend before I met Trevor and Rose. When she had to leave Bulgaria, I left with her, met the Originals, then we ran and met the two. Once Katerina was a vampire, she turned me, but abandoned me, so I stick with Rose and Trevor... Short story, I don't appreciate this girl very much now. Mostly because we had to run because of her...

"Why don't we just kill her?" I snarled.

"Because, baby, she's the doppelganger, not Katherine." Trevor explained slowly.

"Oh, sorry for coming out this rude... I'm not usually like that." I apologised in a small voice.

"Uh... it's... uh, okay. Who's Elijah?" the girl questioned.

"He's your worst nightmare." spat Rose.

"Please, Rose, don't scare the girl..." I said. "He's not that bad." I added looking at the girl.

The kidnapped teenager gave me a small smile. Rose left the room and I was going to resume the moment Trevor and I had, but the doppelganger wasn't leaving.

"Sweetie, what's your name?" I asked kindly.

"Elena." she retorted in a strong voice.

"Well, Elena, darling, go ask questions to Rose, I'm sure she'll be happy to answer you. I would, but it's been a while since I saw my boyfriend and... uh..." I tried explaining.

"Look, doppelicious, we want to have sex, go ask questions somewhere else." my boyfriend said in a harsher tone.

"Right... I'll, uh...yeah." she said awkwardly pointing to the direction my friend left.

I smiled lightly at her, but once she was out of view, I pinned Trevor on the wall and I guess you know what happened from here.

Once we were presentable again, we decided to go with Rose and Elena.

"Tell me more." was what we heard when we entered the room the two women were.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh?" Trevor stated while wrapping an arm around my waist.

"What do you want to know?" I questioned.

"Who were you running from?"

"The originals." Trevor answered.

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?"

"The first family, the old world. We pissed them off." started Trevor before being cut off by a sound of disapproving coming from Rose. "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"I, technically, pissed them off too." I butted in.

"What did you do?" Elena questioned.

"Katerina Petrova was my best friend, I helped her escape her fate the first time, then Trevor did the same thing... Rose had our back and now we've been marked." I explained.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." stated confidently my friend before leaving the room.

Trevor was leaving, but I decided to stay with the doppelganger.

"I know it won't help, but, I'm sorry for the part I have in this. I didn't know what was their plan to finally stop running..." I apologised.

She looked taken aback by my statement and just nodded. She sat on the couch and I joined her. A paper was laying there so I took it. It was written 'Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B'

"Do you know a Stefan and a Damon?"

"Uh... yeah... why?"

"They're coming for you." I said with a small smile.

"You won't tell the others?"

"Of course not, you don't deserve any of this, you're a great girl." I stated. "You know... I met a Stefan and a Damon... a while ago. A friend set me up with Damon while Rose was with Stefan. I would have wanted something with him, at this time I wasn't with Trevor, but we had to keep running, so I just left. Anyway, must not be the same guys." I tell her.

"Wait, you're Jasmine Cruz? Damon talked about you."

"Really? That's nice... I would like to see him again."

She smiled and we became silence.

Not long after, Trevor and Rose entered the room. My boyfriend looked absolutely panicked.

"He's here! This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get all of us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose reasoned.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" he looked at me before continuing. "He wants us dead!"

"He wants her more. And I doubt he'd want Jazz dead after the stories she told us."

"Well, if he don't want her dead he'll just want her and I'm dating her! See the problem here? He'll want me dead even more!" Trevor was completely panicked now. "I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here... And Jasmine... I love you, but stay with Rose... It'll be for the best."

"Trevor, no! I love you too... I love you too much to leave you! If you leave, I'm going with you!" I protested.

"Hey, guys, stop!" Rose yelled. "What are we?" she asked, looking at us.

"We're family." breathed out Trevor.

"Forever." I finished.

When a knock on the door was heard, Rose turned to the source while I snuggled up against Trevor.

"You're scared." Elena stated.

Rose ignored her and turned to Trevor and I. "Stay with her and don't make a sound."

My boyfriend made me hide in a dark corner of the room so Elijah wouldn't see me.

When they entered the room, my best friend looked around, confused, but Elijah was too busy examining the doppelganger to realise that. Which is good, because he won't know I'm here.

The original vampire vamp speed to the only human in the room and sniffed her. Yeah, sniffed. "Human. It's impossible." he stated before looking up to the girl. "Hello there. We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going."

Elena looked around and said "Please, don't let him take me... Ja-"

Before she could finish, Trevor sneezed, making all the attention on him. "One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah stated.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." stated Trevor.

"Oh, no, your apology's not necessary." wait, what?

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." he insisted.

"I trusted you with Jasmine too. You are the guilty one... Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and Jasmine stayed with you because she was a naïve girl... Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted."

Finally this is all over! Trevor smiled a bit, so did I... until Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body.

"NO!" I yelled while sobbing.

"Jasmine..." the Original muttered. "Looks like I'll be leaving with you too."

"You...!" started Rose.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." stopped Elijah.

He turned to Elena and I. She was looking strong, but I was a total mess. Wouldn't you be if your boyfriend for more than fifty years died in front of you?

Elijah came to me and looked directly into my eyes. "Forget you loved Trevor and that you two have been in a relationship. You're a bit upset because he was a good friend of yours, but you'll get better in no time."

I heard Rose gasp

"I'll get better in no time." I repeated.

"Good, now, come on ladies."

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena argued.

What the fuck?!

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

Whatever you know, don't tell him, Elena, that would just be stupid... I thought in my head.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

Okay, that was stupid.

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it."

More stupid.

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way."

Okay, that's a little more intelligent, go Elena!

"Are you negotiating with me?" he asked, turning to look at Rose.

"It's the first time I've heard of it!" she exclaimed.

"Where is the moonstone?" he tried to compel her, but she didn't talk. Oh, vervain... bright girl! "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he spat angrily before pulling it off her neck and throw it away. "Now, tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

Katherine! Oh, God, I need to go see her. And maybe, just maybe, I'll take revenge on what she did to me... But I'm not sure.

A noise of glass breaking somewhere in the house made me get out of my thoughts.

"What is that?" Elijah questioned.

Stefan and Damon, it has to be them. I could ask to go with them.

"I don't know." replied Rose.

"Who else is in this house?" demanded again the Original.

"I don't know!"

He grabs Elena and I and go to the source of the noise. Things blurred around us, confirming my theory that it was Stefan and Damon.

Elijah pushed Elena on Rose, but kept a firm grip on me. "Rose." the vampire demanded.

"I don't know who it is." she said again.

"Up here." a first voice said making Elijah drag me upstairs. Dude, I'm not your purse dog, leave me alone!

"Down here." a second voice told from downstairs.

Elijah received a stake in his hand and he had no choice but to let go of me to remove it. During that time, something, or someone, grabbed me and hide me from the Original's view. I looked up to meet eyes with a pretty shocked Damon.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concerned, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" he threatened.

A sound of wood breaking alerted me. Now he has a weapon too. Joy.

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the two girls, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

I tried to get away from Damon's grip so the situation wouldn't be that bad with the Original, but the handsome blue-eyed vampire wouldn't let me go.

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out." Elena's voice came out.

Stefan understands, him! Why couldn't he be the one to hide me? He would have let me go!

Since I was still hiding, I didn't really know what was going on until Damon went to join the fight. He took a piece of wood that was laying around and staked Elijah to the front door.

He turned grey. He's dead... For real! Didn't think it would be that easy. Rose flew away, probably afraid that the guys would hurt her because she kidnapped Elena.

Damon tried to follow, but Elena told him not to.

"I had nothing to do with this, just saying before any of you guys try to kill me." I said, raising slightly my hands in surrender.

"You know... you could, come back with us?" proposed the doppelganger.

"That wouldn't bother you guys? I mean, I could find a place alone, so I wouldn't intrude and you would never see me again, which I don't know if that's what you want... It's not what I want, but like I said, I don't want to intrude! So yeah, that-" I rambled before Damon cut me off.

"Jasmine, it's all good, you can come back with us. You can even live in the Boarding House!"

"Great! Well, let's go!" I yelled in excitement.

 **YAAYY new fanfic ahaha:) I had this idea and I thought it was great, but I mean, it's what writers think everytime they have a new idea, right? I actually don't know, but anyway xD Yes, I put one episode for one chapter, which mean long ass chapter ahah which also mean that I won't update like one chapter everyday, because that would totally be suicide (mostly for my social life) anyway, tell me how you love this story and yeah, peace out guys ahah xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of, when I said that it was one episode for one chapter, it was a little white lie ahaha if you didn't notice I didn't put the end of the episode... I forgot, oops xp well shit happens, anyway thanks for the favorite and follow (there's like 2 I think, but I don't care, it's nice xD) So yeah, let's continue this story! Oh, btw, some things may not make sense right now like, what the fuck, why is she walking in the sun if she was with Rose and Trevor all of her vampire life and they can't:O well, I will explain later xD I just said it so you wouldn't diss me about that xD So, anyway, enjoy this long ass second chapter xD**

The Salvatores left Elena to her house, but before we could leave, the doppelgänger asked me to go with her, proposition that I accepted.

As soon as the door closed, rushed footsteps were heard upstairs. Elena took my hand and lead me upstairs to join whoever was up there. We almost crashed in an handsome guy with brown hair and eyes that looked a bit younger than Elena and a brown skinned girl.

The girl pull the doppelgänger in her embrace and the guy ask if she's okay.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…" muttered Elena before giving a hug to the guy. They were all crying and that was so cute, I awed, bringing all of the attention on me.

"Sorry, that was just too cute. I'm Jasmine Cruz, by the way." I said a bit awkwardly.

"Jeremy, Elena's brother… or cousin, whatever." The guy introduced himself.

"And I'm Bonnie Bennet." Said the girl.

"Wait, you're a Bennet witch? That's so cool!" I exclaimed. "Oh, so I guess the little note was your doing, then?" I questioned.

"Uh, yes…that was me. You were kidnapped too?"

"No, my…uh, friends, kidnapped Elena. I swear I didn't know! I'm glad that Damon and Stefan came… She doesn't deserve all of this crap, but that comes with being a doppelgänger. So yeah, just don't kill me please." I went on and on to defend myself.

"Hey, Jazz, it's fine." Smiled Elena.

I smiled back and Jeremy showed me where I would sleep. As soon as I was in the room, I jumped on the bed and fell asleep. Today was way too tiring for an old girl like me.

The following morning, I'm being woken up by Elena.

"Wake up, you lazy ass vampire! We gotta go to the Salvatore's boarding house! Stefan called, said it was important."

"Alright, I'm up… Let's go" I muttered.

Elena knocked on the door of the Salvatore's house and seconds later, it was opened by Damon.

"Hello, Elena."

"Wow, am I invisible? That would be pretty cool! Like, I could become a ninja!" I exclaimed before doing some badass _Kung Fu_ moves.

"No, Jasmine, you aren't invisible." replied Damon in a bored tone. "Also, don't do these move ever again, it's really weird."

"But, why didn't you say hello to me if you saw me?" I questioned with a small pout.

"You didn't let me say your name before you started freaking out. Now stop pouting, we all know you're adorable." He retorted.

I smiled real big at him while entering the house. The other two followed me while I had no idea where I was going before Damon grabbed my shoulders and turned me in the right direction. Soon enough, Stefan was in view.

"Your house is too big, it's real easy to get lost, I don't like that. You should change house." I told Damon with a blank look on my face while Stefan and Elena were talking about I don't know what.

"Stop saying bullshit, you know you got lost only because it's your first time here and you weren't patient enough to wait for me." Damon replied with a small smirk on his face.

"That is very true, I was kidding." I said back.

"I know that." He laughed.

Before I could add anything, Elena's angry voice snapped me out of our little conversation. "You!"

I turned around and saw Rose a bit behind Stefan. "Rosie!" I screeched before going to her in vamp speed to give her a hug.

We moved to the big ass living room and Elena sat down on a couch. The atmosphere was suddenly really serious, making me question why we were here.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose started.

"Oh, that's what we're talking about…" I said in realisation.

"Who is he?" questioned Elena.

"He's one of the Originals, he's a legend." explained Damon.

"From the first generation of vampires." added Stefan.

"Like Elijah?" tried to understand Elena.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Said Rose.

Well, seems like everybody here is so reassuring about this situation. Note the sarcasm here.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Specified the doppelganger's boyfriend.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

"When you say it like that, it's sure that the situation seem alarming…" I commented, which earned me a glare from Stefan and an amused look from Rose and Damon. "Geez, Stef, it was a joke." I muttered as I looked at the ground.

"Well, it's not funny. Elena, it's not what we're saying." Stefan explained.

"It is what we're saying, actually." retorted my friend.

"Okay, what they're saying is, I mean if what she said is true…" started Damon.

"Which it is." said Rose.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." continued the raven-haired vampire.

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." he finished.

"Actually, I am truly sorry to say this, but Elena is in danger, we can't just ignore it in hope that she's not! Klaus exist! I saw him, hell, I knew him! Look, I'm going to do everything I can to protect her, but ignoring the menace isn't going to do any good. The sooner you accept the fact she's in danger, the sooner you'll be able to help her for real!" I exclaimed.

Everybody was looking at me with shocked eyes, even I am surprised by my outburst, but it needed to be said or else they would do things in the heat of the moment and that would not be good.

Stefan sighed deeply before turning his attention to his girlfriend. "Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else know that you exist."

"Not that you know of." chimed in my friend.

"Oh, come on, Rose! That's not helping!" I groaned.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan tried to reassure Elena.

"Helloooooooo! Did you not listen the part where I clearly said I knew Klaus? I'm the girl who confirm to you that the big bad vampire isn't a bed time story!" I exclaimed while waving hysterically my hands in the air.

In a flash, Damon was by my side and stopped my movements. "These hands movements are like your so called ninja skills, they're making you look weird, stop."

I was silent a bit, looking in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Noted." I finally said lightly before putting my hands away from him, without looking away from Damon's face.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." insisted Rose when she saw we were slowly drifting subject.

Damon didn't say anything at first, but I finally looked at my best friend, making him snap out of his trans too. "Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." he spat, glaring at Rose.

Before anybody could add anything, Elena stand up and start leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" questioned Stefan.

"School, I'm late." Elena replied shortly.

With a determined look like that? Hell no, that's definitely not where she's going.

"I need to enroll, I'm coming!" I yelled, running to her.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." added Stefan.

"It's okay Stefan, I know where it is." she said kind of harshly. "Come on, Jazz." she added with a small smile.

Once we were out and at a safe distance so the vampires in the house couldn't hear us I said: "We're not going to school, are we?" Elena's answer was a shake of head with a slight laugh.

 **Okay, so it wasn't** ** _that_** **long and I cut the chapter before the end of the episode because you know what? I only have 2 chapters and I have over 6000 words, for me, it's not normal xD so yeah, I decided to do smaller chapters so I would post more often...yay:) Also, you can leave a review, it's always nice to know how people like our story so yeah, peace out guys:)**


End file.
